


Showering with Derek

by scerek



Series: My Best Friend's Brother [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cock-Slut Scott McCall, Coitus Interruptus, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dirty Talk, Freshman Scott McCall, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Intergluteal Sex, Jock Derek Hale, M/M, Praise Kink, Senior Derek Hale, Shower Sex, Teen Derek Hale, Virgin Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: The morning after their encounter together, Scott and Derek are getting ready for school but Stiles is taking too long in the upstairs shower. So, Derek has an alternative solution: use the downstairs shower...together.(Or, Scott and Derek have a hot, steamy shower together and get interrupted by the sheriff.)





	Showering with Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Part Dos. Let me know if you like it! And if you got any ideas for any future fun, you can contact me below or just leave a comment!

Scott could not stop jerking off since his late night encounter with Derek. It was impossible not to. Every time he finished, he thought about the velvety way Derek's cock would be in and out of his throat and the taste of Derek's cum on his tongue, and Scott's dick would start standing at full mast, awaiting its usual self-loving attention from its master. Scott must have blown his load at least three times since he left Derek's room. His dick was going to be so raw if he kept it up. But he couldn't help himself. It was the hottest experience of his life.

Sure, it was his _only_ experience, but he doubted that there would be many things in his future life that were going to top what had happened last night. Derek set the bar very high.

By next morning, it was Monday, and everyone was getting ready for work and school, respectively. Talia worked as a social worker and she usually left before everyone to her job downtown, while the sheriff would leave a little after her. And this would leave Derek to drive the two little spazzes to school, since neither had their license yet.

Scott tossed a towel over his shoulder and trudged his way out of Stiles' room and down the hall, still rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. He jumped slightly when he heard the sound of fast knocking and looked up to see Derek pounding against the bathroom door, looking very annoyed.

"Damn it, Stiles," Derek growled, "Other people live in this house, too, you know!"

Scott shuffled over to the other side of the door frame so that he had a good view of Derek in his pajamas. Since they've already seen each other naked, Scott got a little more brave with his leering. He eyed the way Derek's strong arms moved as he rapped against the door. His biceps looked even bigger than the last time he saw them, if that were even possible. And he was wearing a black tank top this time. Scott's eyes trailed down even lower to the perfect swell of Derek's big ass, looking very snug in those pajama pants. He was so fucking hot.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled again.

"Oh, sorry! What was that?" Scott heard Stiles shout out over the spray of the shower on the other side. "I can't hear you over the sound of me soaping my butt!"

Scott sniggered at his friend. He couldn't help himself. It was always so amusing to watch Derek and Stiles get on each other's nerves. Derek, on the other hand, looked less than amused and shot him an angry stare that shut Scott up immediately. Instead, he began to ogle Derek's body again.

"And what are you looking at, huh?" Derek snapped at him.

Scott jumped out of skin. "Nothing," he squeaked out, turning red in the face as he ducked his head away in shame. Had it all just been some elaborate wet dream? Had he made up this fantasy in his head? It seemed likely, but that empty void feeling from when Derek's cock slipped out of his mouth felt too real to be imaginary.

He heard Derek snort at him and he looked back up at him to see him staring Scott down with the usual cocky smirk, shaking his head at him like he had found him absolutely ridiculous. Like it was so pathetic that Scott had such an obvious crush on him. It made Scott feel a little insecure and he ducked his head away in shame again. Scott began thinking that maybe he was nothing more to Derek than a hot wet mouth to blow his load into. And Scott was just the slutty bitch that let him do it.

But the crazy thing was, he wasn't even mad at the idea of being Derek's personal cock slut.

"Psst!"

Scott looked back up at Derek, who had one hand lifting the hem of his undershirt and the other hooked to the top of his sleep pants, which he pulled downward enough for his long, flaccid cock to fly out and hang like an elephant's trunk. He began to lewdly shake it in Scott's direction in an almost taunting away, but it was also enticing Scott to come over, get on his knees and beg his master for more of that special male-produced protein.

Scott licked his lips hungrily and his sparkling eyes met Derek's, who winked at him before tucking himself back in his pajamas.

He couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips as he watched Derek press his tongue against his cheek and mimic a blowjob motion with his fist. He wasn't sure if Derek was telling him that he wanted another one of Scott's now infamous blowjobs or if he was just mockingly imitating what a whore Scott's become. Either way, Scott's cock was fattening up in his trousers at record speed.

 _"Fucking slut,"_ Derek mouthed at him and it only served to turn Scott on even more. _"You're a fucking slut."_

Scott's hormones craved the praise and degradation. They wanted him to be everything Derek was telling him to his face; to be a slutty little cocksucking bitch who worshipped Derek's, and only Derek, dick.

Before he knew it, his body was back on autopilot, and his mouth parted slightly to let his tongue poke out and lick in a circle around his lips before darting outward like he was beckoning for a cock to come and claim its prize. Derek bit his lip at the enticing way Scott was moving his tongue, nodding his head appreciatively and still grinning that sexy, arrogant side smirk.

Their little show for one another would've lasted longer had they not heard footsteps approaching up the steps and they both quickly adjusted themselves so that their hard dicks weren't tenting their pajamas, and leaned against the wall, trying their best to look casual.

Talia poked her head from the other end of the hallway and called out to Derek. "Derek, I'm leaving now," she said, "If you boys need to shower, the downstairs restroom is available. First come, first serve."

And with that she disappeared from sight and Derek raised in an eyebrow in thought.

Scott gulped when he saw the mischievous grin appear on the senior stud's face and yelped in surprise when Derek suddenly snatched him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him toward the staircase. He stopped them just before and peeked his head out to watch his mother walk out the front door, before dragging Scott down the stairs.

The sheriff was in the kitchen, taking a call from work with his back to the boys, who were sneaking across the house to the parents' downstairs bedroom where the second bathroom resided. Being quick on their toes, both boys were home free and alone in the parents' bathroom.

Derek strided over to the shower, turning the water on and testing its temperture, while Scott just stood by the door, awkwardly holding his bunched up towel in his hands, unsure of what he should do.

"There's not enough of time for both of us to use the shower," Derek declared as he pulled his tank top over his head and tossed it to the side.

Scott openly gawked at Derek's shirtless chest and he wondered if he was ever going to not be mesmerized by it.

"But we can save time," Derek continued, "...if we shower together." Derek pulled his sleep pants down and his limp cock sprung free again, flopping around like a swinging vine. And Scott was so distracted by the beautiful dick, it took him awhile to process what Derek had even said.

"Wha-what?" Scott garbled out.

"I said we'll have to shower together," Derek repeated. He was so casual about it, too. Like he had no inhibition and just did and said whatever he wanted. "It's just like showering in the locker room." Derek narrowed his eyes accusingly at him. "Unless you're perving on the other guys in there, too?"

Scott instantly denied he ever did such a thing, even though there were times he snuck a few glances at Danny Mahealani's butt. But those were isolated incidents.

"I bet you're always scamming on boys in the locker room," Derek taunted. "You probably jerk off in the showers thinking about all the cocks you wanna suck, huh?"

Scott shook his head pleadingly at him, but he felt very small compared to the way Derek towered over him.

Derek leaned down and snorted, "I'm kidding."

He then grabbed the top of Scott's sleep pants and easily pulled them down to his ankles along with his underwear in one clean sweep. "Take your clothes off and get in already. Come on!"

It was definitely an order, not a suggestion. And Scott wasted no time in kicking away his pants and tossing his shirt over his head before he followed Derek into the shower, under the hot spray, and pulled the curtain back.

Derek had his back turned to him, letting the water cascade down his face and over his body, allowing Scott a nice view of his plump ass that he admired so much. There was a light dusting of hair over his cheeks, adding to the manly aura that Derek exuded, with his legs and thighs getting hairier as Scott's eyes trailed down. For a brief moment, Derek stepped aside and let Scott walk under the spray, allowing him to wipe the sleep from his eyes and rinse out his hair before Derek reclaimed his spot and Scott could drool over his ass again.

By now, Scott's cock was rock solid and sticking outward, just inches from poking Derek in the butt but he kept his distance because he might actually die from embarrassment if that happened. The thickness of Derek's ass was so enticing, however, and the only thing in Scott's mind was to touch. He thought of all the scenarios that this could go, if Derek might get angry or if he'll enjoy it. But he made Scott get in the shower with him, so it was clear there was some degree of comfort between the two of them.

With a tentative hand, he reached out and placed his palm over Derek's left cheek. To his surprise, Derek did not react and instead continued to wash himself under his arms, almost as if he didn't feel it. Feeling a little more daring, Scott took his other hand and placed it on Derek's right cheek. This time, he squeezed the weighty flesh in his hand, kneading it and feeling the chunkiness in his hands. He even began bouncing Derek's ass a couple of times, amused by the jiggle. But still, Derek barely reacted.

And maybe that was a good thing for Scott, because that would mean that Derek was fine with Scott touching him like that, but they only had a limited amount of time in the shower together and Scott wanted to speed things along.

"Uh, D-Derek?" he muttered, unsure of Derek heard him.

In response, Derek reached around with a soapy hand and made a grab for Scott's cock, giving it a few quick tugs when he finally got a hold of it. Scott moaned, suddenly wanting to release another load of teen jizz despite having came about four or five times in the last ten hours. Without taking his hand off Scott's cock, Derek finally turned around, his hard, thick log of man meat out on display and pointing right at Scott's belly button.

"You're such a needy little whore, aren't you?" Derek growled at him, voice filled with lust as he slicked their bodies together and crashed his lips over Scott's in a filthy kiss. It was so hot and steamy (the kiss, not the shower), Scott was afraid he would blow his load right then and there from the kiss alone.

Derek reached his hands around and grabbed at Scott's ass. While not as ample as Derek's, Scott's had some nice shape to his butt and he loved the way Derek's rough hands were working their magic over his soft skin. Their cocks slid in unison together, both boys fucking up against each other's dicks and getting all that pre-cum splattered over their stomachs.

Derek moved Scott to the side and pinned him against the wall to get a better angle, allowing his sturdy manhood to glide a lot easier against Scott's. Derek reached between them with his still soaped up hand and began jerking them both off at the same time. Scott was bewildered Derek's hand was even big enough for both cocks, but the feeling of soap and the hotness of Derek's dick was sending Scott over the edge.

His toes were beginning to curl as he began whimpering and almost begging Derek to let him cum. He felt like he was about to shoot before a knock on the door made him almost jump out of his skin and reactively let out a yelp before being silenced by Derek's unused hand.

Despite the interruption, Derek didn't stop his thrusts, and he looked over his shoulder and called out with a casual, "Yeah?"

The door opened and Scott's heart was racing because they were about to be caught.

"Derek? You in here?" Scott heard the sheriff say. And this was probably even worse than Stiles walking in on them.

Derek looked Scott in the eye and quietly shushed him before responding. "Yep."

Scott heard the door close before the sheriff spoke again. "Sorry to barge in like this," he said, "I have to go to work soon but I didn't get to finish combing my hair."

"Not a problem," Derek replied as he continued fucking into his fist and over Scott's cock. "I don't mind at all."

"Thanks, buddy."

Derek's eyes were boring into him, daring him not to make a sound and just let Derek absolutely ravish him while the sheriff stood on the other side of the white shower curtain without a single clue about the pure debauchery going on behind it.

 _"Fucking slut,"_ Derek mouthed to him. _"I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard."_

"And hey," the sheriff continued, "Thanks for helping out with the boys. I know it's gonna be a small adjustment with Scott around."

Derek grinned wickedly. "Don't worry," he said, "I'm more than happy with Scott _coming_."

Scott stifled in whatever moan that was building in his throat because any noise could lead to disaster for the both of them. But the excitement and fear of getting caught by the sheriff was only adding to the experience.

"That's great," the sheriff replied. "I'm glad you're so welcoming to him."

"Me too," Derek chuckled, and the sheriff was none the wiser about how shamelessly sinister that laugh was. _"You're such a fucking whore."_

This was pure torture. Scott was a blender of anxiety, fear, and lust and there was no way of putting pause on this whole experience. He was in it for the long haul.

"Alrighty, I'm heading out now," the sheriff said as he opened the door. "You boys have fun today."

"I always do," Derek grinned. The asshole.

He stopped for a moment when the sheriff closed the door and he listened carefully for a few minutes, as if testing to see if it was okay to continue their little shower of sin.

When Derek was satisfied, he took his hand off Scott's mouth, allowing him to let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, and then he yanked the poor, little freshman just before the shower and pressed his front against Scott's back. Scott then felt Derek humping his huge cock between the mounds of Scott's plump ass while Derek slipped his arm around, grabbed Scott's cock, and began stroking it in time with his own thrusts.

"God, you're such a fucking whore," Derek snarled into his ear. "Such a needy little bitch, aren't you? Well, you're my bitch. You got that? Only mine."

With his free hand, Derek snaked his hand over Scott's chest and began to twist at one of his nipples, making the boy moan like the whimpering whore Derek called him. He stood up on his tippy-toes, allowing their mouths to be within reach of each other. It wasn't even a real kiss between them, just them sticking their tongues out and letting them sword fight with each other. It was so dirty and hot in a way that had Scott getting closer and closer to his sweet release.

"Fuck, I love the way my cock feels against your ass," Derek growled as he continued rubbing his rigid cock against the tight ring of Scott's virgin ass, but never granting him the sweet pleasure of penetration. "Bet it's gonna feel even better when I fuck that pretty, little ass of yours, huh?"

Scott moaned, almost whined, at the filthy expletives that Derek was saying to him. He was so ready to cum again, so desperate for that release that Derek was still denying him. He felt Derek stop his erotic abuse of his nipple before lightly wrapping that big hand over his throat. Scott whimpered, toes curling again and that tingling feeling in his dick rising up even more.

"Oh, fuck, yeah! You ready, baby?" Derek chuckled amusedly. "Wanna cum for me? Come on, baby. Cum for me."

And that did it. Scott couldn't hold it in any longer. His cock erupted, shooting outward against the raging waterfall, a thick, creamy load that eventually ended with a dribble over Derek's hand.

"Oh, yeah, that's it. There you go."

Scott's cock ached so much, but the pain was so worth it. From the erratic way Derek's thrusts were getting from behind, Scott knew that older teen was getting closer to his release. Without even thinking, he quickly got down to his knees and began suckling on Derek's cockhead, in time for the explosion of hot Hale fuck juice to be shot down his throat. Derek bottomed out, letting all of his seed flow down easily into Scott's mouth. Scott was more prepared this time for the stream and he swallowed every drop just like the last time.

They wasted no time finish washing up, as they still had a limited window to get dressed and be out of the house before Stiles even noticed they were gone. Derek wrapped a towel around his waist and balled his discarded clothing up in a ball before walking toward the exit.

He took one look back over at Scott. "You were even better this time," he said with a toothy grin. "Can't wait 'til next time."

He winked at Scott before leaving the bathroom.

He waited about five minutes after Derek left before leaving the bathroom himself, so as not to raise suspicion. Scott couldn't help but smile widely the entire way to Stiles' room at the implication that this wouldn't be the last time he and Derek would have their fun.

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://scerek.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
